


The Friends We've Never Truly Known

by Seto_kun



Series: 'Don't you dare' sounds normal, but 'do not you dare' sounds weird [1]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Meeting strangers off the Internet, Never chat with strangers online, Never meet strangers off the Internet, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, The dangers of the Internet, child grooming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seto_kun/pseuds/Seto_kun
Summary: "Kousuke remember what Nee-chan said. You never know who is really on the other end." Shuuya warned. "No don't worry Shuuya! He's really nice and wants to be friends! Even Nee-chan would approve." Kousuke said in an excited tone. "Well it's almost bed time so hurry up and finish up." Tsubomi warned.





	The Friends We've Never Truly Known

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly really sorry for this. It just popped into my head and wouldn't leave so I had to write this.

It was exciting news! Kenjirou and Ayaka had decided to buy their kids a computer! Sure it wasn't anything fancy but Kenjirou felt proud of himself. "Now I know we're busy a lot but trust me. Ayano will set the rules and watch over what happens. Please keep in mind this is a _shared_ computer. Don't do anything you wouldn't want someone else to see." Ayaka warned. The four kids nodded and quickly began to fight over who would use it first.  
"I want to use it first. I am older." Tsubomi said. "Actually Nee-chan is older than you and I should use it! I'm the youngest!" Shuuya countered. Kousuke just stared at the shiny new computer; it really looked nice. Kousuke wondered if Kenjirou and Ayaka bought it brand new... "Now, now you guys don't fight! If you fight like that neither of you will get time on the computer." Ayano stated. Tsubomi and Shuuya just grumbled. "Kousuke, would you like to use it first?" Ayano asked. Kousuke looked up at Ayano and nodded his head. "I-I'd really like that!" Kousuke replied as he nodded his head. Grinning the whole time.

* * *

"I'll give you my allowance if you let me on." Kousuke said as he placed some money on the desk beside the computer. "Your _whole_ allowance?" Shuuya asked as he peered over at the money Kousuke had placed down. "Yep." Kousuke answered. "What's up? You addicted to some weird game like  _Cookie Clicker_?" Shuuya asked. "No. It's just that I made a friend. He's really nice and I like talking to him." Kousuke replied with a grin. "Oh cool! I made a few friends online so far. They think my name is cool and that I'm magical." Shuuya said with a grin. "Did you show them your eye ability?" Kousuke asked with a slightly concerned look on his face. "I kind of did..." Shuuya admitted. "Onee-chan is going to be mad..."

 As the chat box showed up Kousuke couldn't help but smile. He really liked his new friend. He normally had trouble making friends especially in person and in general, but this person and him had clicked. Kousuke typed out his reply and before long it was just like any other day. They talked about how their day went and how some people annoyed them and the likes. Kousuke always thought it was weird how his friend asked him what he was wearing but oh well! As the chat came to a close Kousuke couldn't help but feel glad to know this person.

* * *

Shuuya let out a whine as Ayano told him it was time to get off. "It's bedtime. You all need your rest. I don't really care if you don't have school! You still need sleep!" Ayano said sternly. Shuuya just nodded his head meekly while heading up the stairs; muttering under his breath the whole time. Shuuya wondered what Ayano did before she went to bed. Maybe she also used the computer? Either way it interested him.  
"Kousuke. You're too loud." Tsubomi said loudly. Shuuya opened his eyes and looked around the room. He could hear the sounds of Kousuke crying. Shuuya was confused.  _What's wrong Kousuke?_ "I-I didn't mean to-" Kousuke sobbed. Shuuya was so confused. He looked towards Tsubomi who looked as confused as he did. Tsubomi shrugged before settling back into bed. "You better shut up soon or I'll make you shut up!" Tsubomi warned. Kousuke just burst into louder sobbing at that.

A few hours after Ayano had come into the room and made Kousuke stop crying and got him to fall asleep. Shuuya laid awake in his bed. He honestly didn't understand what the heck was going on with Kousuke. Everything was so confusing. Had something really bad happened? As far as he knew no one had come into their room. So that must have meant Kousuke's eye ability acted up. But then  _what_ information had he gathered? Shuuya let out a soft grumble before turning onto his side. He'd make sure to ask Kousuke in the morning. No matter what happened next...

 


End file.
